Born into Misfortune
by lollied
Summary: There are a lot of sad moments that are going to develop, but also fun and happy moments. Also romance! I don't really know how to write a description .-. Just read it for yourself and enjoy!


**Sakura P.O.V**

Sakura… I always hated my name. To me it had no meaning; it was just a word that rang endlessly in my mind. But, to my parents, it reminded them of the beautiful cherry blossom trees that bloom in the spring. They always said that my name should belong to someone as captivating as the cherry blossoms. I could never live up to those expectations. I was never good enough. I was a mistake. I should never have been born into the Ikeda family. Around the town I was known as the Ikeda family's misfortune.

**Hana P.O.V**

"Mama! I'm going over to Ikeda's house."

"Alright sweetie," My mom handed me a basket of freshly picked fruit. "Could you drop those off at the market on your way over? You can have one as a snack on your way there."

I smiled at my mother. "Yes mama, thank you."

"Oh Hana," She called out to me as I opened the door. "Just… be careful, you know what everyone says about… _her_." Her eyes were filled with true fear; I never fully understood why people were scared of Ikeda. Nodding, I left the house and started to Ikeda's home. I've known Ikeda since we were 5, I couldn't imagine her trying to cause any harm to anyone. Not physically or emotionally, it just wasn't her.

Going through the basket, I grabbed a ripe peach as well as an orange. Hm, Ikeda's problems don't concern me; she never wants me to help her anyways. My thoughts were running through my mind and the sweetness of the peach filled my mouth.

"Kobayashi!" Usui ran up to me with a bright smile on his face. "Did you hear!?"

"Hear what?"

"There's a new kid in the neighborhood! And he's a second year!" Usui always loved meeting new people.

"What's his name?" I was truly interested now.

"Hi-" His eyes trailed down to the basket I was holding. "That looks heavy, I can hold it!" Before I had time to object he had grabbed the basket out of my hand.

"Thanks Usui." A smile came across my face.

"Where are you heading?"

"I have to go to the market and drop of the fruit for my mom, and then I'm going to Ikeda's house."

"Ikeda? Oh! You mean Sakura, do you mind if I tag along?" There were five of us in the "group" when we were little. Usui, Sakura, Akio, Ryo, and me.

"Sure, if you wanna…" I trailed off and looked ahead of me. "Hey Usui?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think people are scared of Ikeda?"

"Hm…" We walked in silence for a few minutes while we were both thinking about it. "I think it's because of her family." He pursed his lips together not looking at me.

"Her family…?" That thought had never crossed my mind. They always did outcast her, maybe they weren't scared of Sakura, maybe they were scared of her family.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"SAKURA!" Ren threw his hands up as all his soup spilled onto his lap.

"It wasn't my fault! Maybe if you watched were you put your hands you'd be enjoying your soup!" I huffed at him.

"Don't be such an idiot." He muttered at me.

"Excuse me?" My face was burning up. "Me an idiot? If I'm an idiot than you must be brain dead!"

"WHENEVER YOU'RE AROUND SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS! DO YOU WANT ME TO REMIND YOU OF RY-"Slapping him across the face was my first reflex. Of course he's brought that up, of course.

"SAKURA!" I could feel my father behind me.

"What." I turned toward him trying to make my eyes as cold as I could.

"Don't you dare punish your brother for the misfortune you caused on Ry-"

"SHUTUP!" The sound of my voice echoed around the house.

"What did you just say to your father?" Great now my mother is ganging up on me.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!" Tears were clouding my vision, falling onto my cheeks. I need to run, I need to get away from here, and I need to get away from them. Turning around on my heels, I ran to my room and slammed the door shut as loud as it would go. Throwing as much stuff as I could into my travel bag and school bag, running away was the only option. But where would I go to? I'm the child of misfortune, thinking of this made my heart sink. No, it didn't matter, as long as I was away from here, that'd be good enough.

Before I knew it, I was running. The threats my father was screaming at my back didn't affect me. Not anymore. I can't run for long, I knew that.


End file.
